Peace for the Lost One
by Dragon's Lost Child
Summary: Ever since Seto and Serenity met at the Battle City finals they've felt a connection, but common sense and their opposing feelings for Joey Wheeler (Love for Serenity, hate for Kaiba) keep them from acting. They think seperately about how they feel. may


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own wild imagination, and I'm rather attached to that, so please don't sue.  
  
Peace for the Lost One  
  
Chapter One  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity.  
  
Her very name implies peace, calm, tranquility. Her looks seem to paint the same picture as well, with her innocent eyes and shy demeanor.  
  
Serenity.  
  
Ironic that she brought such turmoil into my life.  
  
What made her stand out, made me notice her of all people? There are thousands of women involved in my life, mainly maids and KaibaCorp employees. Many faceless women, and she wasn't even on my employment list.  
  
What had made her stand out?  
  
It's funny to think, the first thing I ever knew about her was that she was a Wheeler.  
  
Not a very good first impression I must say. After hearing her name the first thing I expected to find was a blathering, brainless, dimwitted dog, just like her big brother.  
  
Big shock when I first heard her really speak to me.  
  
It had actually made me freeze for a second. She'd been asking me for permission to get onto my blimp, to be able to watch her brother in the Battle City finals.  
  
I'd agreed. I'm still not sure why. It's certainly not like me to grant sentimental requests, especially to one associated with Joey Wheeler. After agreeing I'd gone to my room and muddled through it, but no logical reason came to me.  
  
The second time she spoke to me was when I began to realize that I was seriously attracted to her. I hadn't been able to move as she'd begged me to lower the blimp to the ground and get one of her friends to a hospital. Her voice was so soft, yet so full of strength.  
  
I'd literally frozen as she'd lowered her head, pleading with me to realize that someone's health was more important than my 'silly game'.  
  
I had been on the verge of agreeing with her. I didn't know what was happening to me, what made me simply stare at her for what seemed like an eternity, not wanting to move, just wishing to take in how the moonlight shone on her auburn hair, which fell over her face softly as she bowed her head.  
  
Luckily for me just then those two buffoons, the ones who seem to spend all their time fighting over the youngest Wheeler, jumped before her, blocking my view and letting me regain my focus.  
  
I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't jumped in the way and started blathering, breaking the spell she seemed to hold over me. Just hearing her voice seemed to make me want to agree with anything she said.  
  
After that it was harder to think of her as the mutt's sister. It was a paradox, how could such an angel be related to a worthless dog like Wheeler?  
  
Tch, did I just think the word 'angel'? I'm getting soft, far too soft. It's sickening, really. If I'm not careful I'll end up Devlen and that spike headed motorcycle freak, running around like a total idiot after her all the time.  
  
I hate her for doing this to me, I can hardly concentrate on my dueling now, and I'm sure liking a Wheeler must demean me somehow. The very thought makes me nauseated.  
  
I love her for doing this to me, I'm suddenly feeling things I haven't since the day my parents disappeared. I feel emotions I thought I'd had beaten out of me long ago by my step-father. I can find myself almost smiling at the thought of her.  
  
Serenity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto.  
  
Why does my brother hate him so much? My first image ever of Seto Kaiba was of him saving Tea's life, bringing in a helicopter and stopping the crate about to crush her where she sat, chained to a chair, like some hero in an old movie.  
  
Seto.  
  
Obviously he's cold, colder than most people. I'm not sure what it is that made him that way, but something about him tells me clearly that he didn't used to be like this.  
  
He doesn't seem to be that bad anyway. After all, he let me and the other non-finalists onto the blimp to watch our friends and family duel. He didn't let the blimp land for us to get Bakura to a hospital, but he's apparently getting better attention here than he could anyway down there anyway.  
  
He's cold to everyone, but I'm sure that it's just an act, a cover to hide some pain deep inside. I could tell when he met my eyes in his room for a brief moment that night before I lowered my head shyly. There was a swirl of emotions in them, covered by an uncaring mask, yes, but if anyone cared to look deep enough they'd see it easily.  
  
Is it that no one cares to look?  
  
I couldn't bear to go to Kaiba's duel soon after for a simple reason.  
  
I was totally confused about how I'd felt about him. I'd had crushes before, but I'd never really liked anyone . . . so the emotions I felt wrenching my gut every time I saw him were quite unfamiliar to me. Also, I knew there was no way I could allow myself to fall in love with anyone that my brother deemed too horrible to even speak to civilly.  
  
He's a paradox.  
  
He saved Tea's life, and right then he was my knight in shining armor, yet on the blimp he acts like a totally different person. He seems to only care about his game and those Egyptian God Cards. He would've kicked my big brother out of the tournament unfairly even when he was knocked out by that scary lightning. He didn't even bat an eye when Mai's mind was sent to that Shadow Realm place.  
  
But the way he looked at me in his room that night . . .  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
I think I'm falling in love with him. I can tell every time I see him, and I felt an unusually large surge of pride and joy when Joey told me that he'd won his duel.  
  
I think I hate him. What he tried to do to my brother is unforgivable, and he acts so cruel to everyone. I've heard many a horror story about him from Joey and his friends.  
  
Seto  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Eyes: That could be a one shot if you want. I just felt like writing something about Seto and Serenity after watching some of the Battle City Finals episodes, but I could write more if you want. Please review. ^_^ 


End file.
